List of Quotes - Devilotte
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Devilotte. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Devilotte Intro *If you don't perform up to spec, I'll use you for parts in one of my creations! *I see, I see. That sounds fun ♪ *Behod the glory of Princess Devilotte, the beautiful flower of evil! *Oh just shut up and get on with it! *There's no stopping now, even if I wanted to! *I'll show you what it means to be bad! *That's acceptable. Shall we play with them a bit? *Go ahead and get excited while you still can. *Do good here and I may even take you in as one of my minions. *I'll make an exception this time and let you off with a punch from Blodia. Solo Begin *Make way, idiots! You're in the way! *Reality is brutal, isn't it! *And now, some secret weapons! *Fool! A Princess is in your presence! *I will show you! *I forbid this world's justice! *Take a gander at this! *Ho ho ho ho! Get outta my way! *Think of this as an honor! *Princess Devilotte makes her appearance! Solo Finish *A-aah! *Tsk! *N-wha? *Ngh... *Wh-what? *Oh wha--? *Heh?! *Hyaa! *Ahhh? Victory *Being bad always makes me feel so good ♪ *That was a pretty shabby performance. I think you could use some more time in the fire. *That felt great! I'm going to sleep well tonight. *I'll stoop as far as I have to in order to win! *Yes, that's acceptable. You are now free to praise me too. *You could never beat me, even in 1 million years and 4 months! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Devilotte: The armies of my kingdom are full of soldiers as strong as this enemy! Akira: That's pretty impressive. I'd like to go and take a few of them on. Pai: And just how are you going to get into space, not to mention the future? Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Devilotte: You soldiers should be soldierly and get out there on the frontline! Chris: Don't get the wrong idea. We aren't soldiers. Jill: Even though our work is sometimes more difficult than military missions... Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Devilotte: Perform well enough, and I may even recruit you as one of my minions. Morrigan: Well, it sounds like we wouldn't be bored at least. What do you think, Chun-Li? Chun-Li: A member of law enforcement shouldn't become a minion of evil. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Dante: I guess I should probably try to show what I can do in front of a princess. Devilotte: I like your attitude. I’ll you remake you two as a gorgeous devil and a muscle-bound onion! Demitri: Would you care to try repeating that, little girl? Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Devilotte: You’d better make me look good! Do it well enough and you may even get a reward! Frank: Well then, I’ll just have to do my best work, princess. Hsien-Ko: I think you’d better find out what she means by a “reward” before we get started… Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Devilotte': Fight well and I may even rebuild you two as a patchwork monster! Gemini: Oh my god! But wait, what's a patchwork monster? Erica: We'd probably be called Gerica Fonrise. Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Devilotte: Kaguya, I'm willing to convert some of your "excess baggage" you're carrying around into weaponry. Kaguya: E-Excess baggage? And what do you mean by weaponry? Haken: Don't worry princess. They already look explosive enough to me. Victory Devilotte: Very well. I suppose that was satisfactory. Kaguya: Is that the proper way for a princess is supposed to speak? Haken: I'm not sure if I would consider her a good standard to learn from. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Ichiro': Now is the time to stand up for justice! Let's go! Devilotte: In that case I will fight for the glory of evil! Right, Sakura? Sakura: U-Um, I'm actually on the side of justice, too! Victory *'Devilotte': Too weak! I think Ogami here needs some upgrades... Sakura: Maybe you can fix his brain first so he doesn't have such a dirty mind... Ichiro: Eep! W-What are you asking her about, Sakura?! Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Devilotte: You know, Jin, I wouldn't mind rebuilding you as a monster with beam vision. Jin: Sorry, but I'll pass. Xiaoyu: Yeah, beam vision... That would be pretty cool! Kite & BlackRose Intro Devilotte: The World, a realm in cyberspace... Someday, it will be mine as well! BlackRose: I wouldn't try it if I were you. That would make us enemies. Kite: A quest to defeat the princess... That sounds pretty innovative, actually. Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Devilotte': You might have money, but a peasant will always be a peasant! What the hell are you wearing? Mii: H-Hey let go of me! Kogoro! Kogoro: Let's save the fun stuff for after the battle. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro T-elos: Fool! I'll crush you like an insect! Devilotte: I haven't seen such pure evil in years. You have my permission to join the Four Heavenly Kings! KOS-MOS: That does not fall within the purpose for which we were constructed, so we must decline, Devilotte. Kurt & Riela Intro Devilotte: Don’t let me catch you two messing up! Otherwise it’s the flame pits for you! Riela: What?! She’s crazy Kurt! Kurt: Calm down. Nobody uses such inhumane punishments. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Xiaomu: Your techniques are the ultimate fusion of dreams, hope, and friendship, right? Devilotte: Sorry, but I'm not really into ultimate fusion. Reiji: I have absolutely no idea what they're talking about. Victory Reiji: You both should start taking things more seriously. Devilotte: How dare you insult my multitude of top caliber skills! Xiaomu: They call that getting carried away. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Devilotte: Fight well enough and I might even consider remaking you two into one of my patchwork creations! Ryu: P-Patchwork creations?! Ken: We'd probably be able to pull off a Metsu Shinryuken. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Soma: What do you want, little princess. Quit staring at me. Devilotte: That devouring mechanism... Maybe I can get the doctor to make me one. Alisa: It's not something you can just go and make as simple as that. Toma & Cyrille Intro Devilotte: Even our foes fear the glory of the Deathsatan family! Hahaha! Toma: Why do people from royalty always have to be such a pain? Cyrille: Quiet! She'll be even more of a pain if she hears you! X & Zero Intro Devilotte: Now my Maverick Hunters, go forth and defeat our foes! Zero: I don't recall joining the service of the Deathsatan Royal Family. X: Just think of it as protecting a member of the royal family. Victory Devilotte: At this rate I will soon have the power to rule the entire galaxy! X: She's started raving about some pretty serious ambitions here... Zero: Don't get carried away, kid, or we might be forced to take you down. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: The punishment for defying us is being burnt alive…I guess! Devilotte: Not good enough! You’ve got to look down on them more like the scum they are! Yuri: Don’t try to give Estelle any bad ideas. Flynn will get mad at me. Victory Devilotte: The final form of a princess is the Evil Empress of the Heavens! Estelle: Empress of the Heavens…! The one rules all of creation! Yuri: It’ll never happen, so don’t let her bad example rub off on you… Zephyr & Leanne Intro Zephyr: Leanne, doing your makeup is fine, but don't fall behind! Devilotte: If you're hoping to become one of my female minions, then you need thicker eye shadow. Leanne: I'm not trying to become one of your followers... Category:Quotes